Loves forever and ever
by Liilapops
Summary: Con spoilers del epílogo del séptimo libro. El romance entre Victoire Weasley y Teddy Lupin.
1. Ellos

**Teddy Lupin**

Teddy Remus Lupin nació el 20 de abril de 1998. Fue el único hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, dado que ambos murieron en la madrugada del dos de mayo del mismo año por Antonin Dolohov y Bellatrix Lestrange respectivamente. Por esa razón Teddy fue criado por su abuela Andrómeda, madre de Nymphadora. El padrino de Teddy era Harry Potter.

Teddy conoció a su padrino el 10 de julio de 1998, en una visita de éste a Andrómeda, donde ésta le devolvió su Saeta de Fuego.

Hasta los once años fue criado en su casa. Luego fue al nuevamente prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pero Teddy no sabía que era ahí, a partir de su tercer año, donde conocería a su mejor amiga…

**Victoire Weasley**

Victoire Claire Weasley nació el dos de mayo del 2000. Fue la mayor de los hijos de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, casados el 1º de agosto de 1997. Victoire fue llamada así porque nació el mismo día de la segunda batalla de Hogwarts.

Es la mayor de los nietos de Arthur y Molly. Antes de su ingreso a Hogwarts viajó varias veces a Francia a visitar a su familia materna. Pero en Hogwarts fue donde encontró todos sus sueños…


	2. Expreso de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 2**

**Expreso de Hogwarts**

-Te vamos a _extgañag_ mucho, Vicky -le anunció Fleur a su hija mayor.

Dominique, de cinco años, y Louis, de cuatro, estaban extremadamente tristes. Su hermana se iba a Hogwarts, y no volvía hasta Navidad.

-Sí, mamá, yo también los voy a extrañar mucho. Pero ahora me voy a ir, o voy a perder el tren.

-Sí, Fleur -dijo Bill-. Tiene razón.

Victoire subió al tren y desde ahí saludó a sus padres. Cuando sintió el tren arrancar, su hermana vio que soltaba unas lagrimitas. A no ser cuando iba a Francia a visitar a sus abuelos, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de su familia.

Vio que Teddy Lupin le pedía para entrar a su compartimiento. Ella lo dejó. Venía con dos chicos, una niña que parecía entrar a primero o a segundo, y su mejor amigo. Ella lo conocía porque su prima Lily se lo había mostrado por fotos. A ella no.

-Victoire.

-Hola Teddy. ¿Como andás?

-Muy bien. ¿Y vos?

-Excelente. Aunque medio triste. La mayor de mis primos es Roxanne y tiene tres años menos que yo.

-Ahora que lo decís, tenés razón. Pero no te presenté a mis amigos. Sería mejor que se presenten ustedes, ¿no chicos?

-Ashleigh y Alan Lantier -dijo ella.

-¿Vas a primero, Ashleigh?

-Decime Leigh. Y sí, voy a primero. Al va a tercero.

-¿Tienes hermanos? -quiso saber Al.

-Sí. Dominique, de cinco, y Louis, que tiene cuatro.

La charla siguió por un buen rato más. Al y Leigh, que tenían dos bisabuelos muggles, uno de los cuales aún vivía, estuvieron encantados cuando Victoire les contó sobre Francia, sus abuelos, y las veelas.

-No tenía idea que las veelas se podían casar con humanos. Soy un ignorante.

-Como siempre. Tu hermanita te gana -se burló Ashleigh.

En ese instante pasó la señora del carrito. Era una nueva. En 2007, la que Harry Potter y sus amigos conocían había enfermado y la habían sustituido.

Compraron pila de cosas, y Teddy, que andaba con el pelo celeste, lo cambió cuando entraron unas chicas de Slytherin.

-Miren. Lantier y Lupin -dijo la líder.

-Nathalia Deambura. Que dulzura verte. ¡Salí de acá!

Nathalia Deambura se fue, junto con sus amigas.

-Es la chica más insoportable que conozco. Siempre decía que era la versión de Ash a los cinco años, pero estas le ganan.

-Muy gracioso, Al. En Navidad le voy a decir a mamá que me anduviste molestando.

-¡Ashleigh!

Ashleigh sonreía, pero a su hermano no le causaba ninguna gracia.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa, siempre fuiste igual.

-¿Sabés a quién te parecés? -interrumpió Victoire-. A mi prima Roxanne.

-No me digas, te hago acordar a ella...

-Sí, claro -dijo Alan-. No me hagas reír.

En ese instante una chica apareció, parecía ser de segundo año.

-¡Nadi! ¡Pensamos que no venías!

-¿Piensan que no voy a venir? Estaba con mi hermana. Nadine Meira, encantada.

-Sí, Nicole te ocupa muuchooo tiempo -se burlaron sus amigos.

Nadine era una chica rubia, de ojos verdeazulados, que iba a empezar segundo año. Era de Ravenclaw, casa a la que no pertenecían ni Alan ni Teddy, ambos de Hufflepuff.

Era hija de muggles, por lo que era el peor blanco de Nathalia Deambura, que, a pesar de ser mestiza (su padre era sangre muggle, su madre sangre pura), la odiaba.

-¿Cómo dos hijas de muggles pueden ser brujas? -preguntó Victoire, técnicamente sangre pura, aunque tenía su bisabuela veela.

-Nuestras bisabuelas son squibs. Las dos. Raro, ¿no?

-Sí. Pero mi bisabuela materna es una veela. Tendrían que ver a mi madre y a mi abuela como son. Pero van a tener que ir a Francia.

-Mis abuelos son franceses, pero mi abuelo paterno era de padre inglés.

En ese instante entró una chica muy parecida a Nadine.

-¡Nickiiiiiiiiii!

-Sorry.

-Ella es Nicole.

-Me puedo presentar sola, gracias.

Antes de que Nadine y Nicole empezaran a discutir, una voz resonó en los parlantes:

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos. A los que no se hayan puesto las túnicas, pónganselas, y vayan preparándose para bajarse. Dejen su equipaje arriba del tren. Luego se lo llevaremos.

Los chicos se fueron a poner las túnicas. Cuando volvieron, ya era hora de bajarse, habían llegado a Hogwarts.

-¡Primer año por aquí! ¡Primer año! -resonó la voz de Hagrid.

-Es Hagrid -dijo Teddy.

-Sí, me acuerdo. Fue para uno de los cumpleaños de Lily, ¿no?

-Sí, el último, aunque debería decir que nunca cumplió años.

-¿Por qué eso? -preguntó Nicole.

-Mi prima Lily cumple el 29 de febrero. Por eso le hacemos bromas, y le decimos que ella es una bebé.

-¡Qué malos!

-Y bueno... yo soy la mayor de los nietos de mis abuelos. Es más: mi tía menor tiene... esperá un poquito... veintidós.

-Es joven.

-Sí.

Toda esa charla se desarrolló en el lago. Para cuando terminaron, ya estaban enfrente al castillo.

El inmenso castillo.


	3. La Selección

Capítulo 3

La Selección

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevo desde aquí -dijo una voz.

El profesor se presentó, pero Victoire andaba demasiado despistada con Leigh que no entendía nada.

-Bueno, ahora iremos al Gran Comedor, donde serán seleccionados.

* * *

-Espero no ser yo.

-¿Qué?

-Ser la primera Weasley en no ser enviada a Gryffindor.

-Disculpen -dijo la voz de una niña por atrás-. ¿Tú eres una Weasley?

-Sí... ¿por?

-No... nada. Lo que pasa es que no somos de acá y queremos aprender historia. Y que los Weasley fueron famosos en la Segunda Guerra. Alexandra y Sophia Rosenfeld, encantadas.

-¿De dónde son?

-Mezcla. Italia, Alemania, Francia.

-Mucho.

-No te quejes, Vicky. La ceremonia va a empezar.

La canción del sombrero fue muy aburrida.

Cuando el profesor Longbottom agarró una larga lista dijo:

-A medida que los vaya llamando, pónganse el sombrero, y siéntense en la silla.

Tranquilidad.

Empezó a llamar, hasta que...

-¡Lantier, Ashleigh!

Leigh avanzó con seguridad hasta el sombrero y esperó. Victoire recordó que, cuando Al la había agarrado (Leigh se había ido con Nicole), le había dicho que no creía que le tocara en la misma casa que a él.

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Siguió llamando, hasta...

-¡McCarren, Nicole!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Al lado de Victoire quedaban Alexandra y Sophia. Resultaban ser muy buenas personas.

El sombrero nombró a cinco Gryffindors, dos Hufflepuff, un Ravenclaw, tres Slytherin...

-¡Rosenfeld, Alexandra!

Tardó, hasta que...

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Victoire miró a Sophia. Ravenclaw, decían.

-¡Rosenfeld, Sophia!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Diez alumnos, hasta...

-¡Weasley, Victoire!

-_Vaya, una Weasley. La última fue Ginevra, en 1992. Creo que te podría poner en Gryffindor, como a toda tu familia, pero no, eres demasiado inteligente... Ya sé donde ponerte. _¡RAVENCLAW!

Sorpresa general. Victoire era la primera Weasley en no ser seleccionada en Gryffindor. Se sacó el sombrero de la melena rubia y se fue a sentar con sus amigas.

-¿Una Weasley en Ravenclaw? -preguntó una alumna de cuarto.

-Yo sabía que era Gryffindor o Ravenclaw. Fui a una escuela muggle, y era de las mejores de la clase.

-Bueno, entonces, bienvenida. Soy Samantha.

-Victoire.

-¿Me presentas a tus amigas? Estoy en cuarto, pero siempre soy la que ayuda a los de primero.

-Ashleigh, Nicole, Alexandra y Sophia.

-¿Por qué siempre sos la que ayuda a los de primero? -preguntó Leigh.

-Dicen que soy la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts.

-¿Por?

-En todos los exámenes de todas las materias, todos los años, me saqué Extraordinario. Sin contar Estudios Muggles el curso anterior: salvé con trescientos treinta por ciento de eficacia.

Las cinco chicas se miraron entre ellas, y sonrieron. Capaz que Samantha les iba a servir mucho ese año para ayudarlas.


End file.
